


Agent Barton and the Highly Classified Mission

by BlueRio



Series: Gift Drabbles Series [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRio/pseuds/BlueRio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short, pure crack based on a late night text conversation with a friend. Blame her, this is entirely her fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Barton and the Highly Classified Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bronnerz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronnerz/gifts).



Natasha Romonov didn't know why this was her life. Sighing, she replied to Stark 's text _No he's otherwise engaged with a chihuahua, a dachshund and a tea cup yorkie._

Looking down at her partner of over 15 years she sighed again. He was rolling on the floor with aforementioned chihuahua, dachshund and tea cup yorkie, giggling like a school girl on her first date. It was a shame she couldn't take a picture. Stark would have a field day with the blackmail he'd have gotten from it.

'I guess I'll just have to draw a diagram'

* * *

You can find the diagram [here](http://itsbluerio.tumblr.com/post/116755913202/the-diagram-for-my-fic-agent-barton-and-the), on my tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> She drew a diagram as well, and demanded a fic.  
> The converstation went a bit like this:  
> Her: It's afternoon where i am...  
> Me: Where are you then? Hang on lemme guess... it's classified  
> Her: You can guess  
> Me: I'm not gonna try  
> Her: Give it a go.. It's boring here Clint is only conversing through eyebrows..  
> Me: Again?  
> Her: My brain is literally falling out of my ears.. amuse me!  
> Me: Uh well Thor and Loki are shouting at electronics..again.  
> Her: More detail.. I'm marshallinng Clint and a literal herd of dogs..  
> Me: How..nvrmind uh Thor is demanding the 'large metal box with the powers of Jotunheim' to 'cease your high pitched whining'. He set off Clints cookie dough ice cream alarm  
> Her: Has he engaged Mjolnir yet?  
> Me: DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! THIS IS THE THIRD FRIDGE THIS WEEK!  
> Also I'm assuming you haven't told Clint about the ice cream yet  
> Her: No he's otherwise engaged with a chihuahua, a dachshund and a tea cup yorkie.  
> Me: I need a pic.. or a diagram  
> Her: (with diagram) I need a fic


End file.
